Monica Bard
Dr. Monica Bard (formerly Webber & Quartermaine) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital and Port Charles. Actress History: *Patsy Rahn (GH: 11/1976-08/1977) *Leslie Charleson (GH: 08/1977-08/2010; contract & 09/2010-present; recurring & PC: 06/1997) Character History: Monica Bard grew up in an orphanage and was adopted by Gail Baldwin. As a woman had a relationship with David Langton and became pregnant with their daughter Dawn Winthrop, who she gave up for adoption. Monica later became engaged to Richard "Rick" Webber. Rick was later presumed dead. Monica then found comfort in Rick younger brother Jeffrey "Jeff" Webber. Monica and Jeff got married and moved to Port Charles, New York. Rick was later revealed to be alive and Monica was still in love with Rick. Jeff and Monica marriage later fell apart when Monica slept with Rick and Jeff slept with Heather Grant. Jeff divorced Monica and married Heather, who had given birth to Jeff's son. Rick began a relationship with Lesley Williams and Monica tried to get Rick back and Rick and Lesley later married. Monica and Rick worked with Alan Quartermaine on the new hospital wing. Monica and Alan started a relationship and later married. Monica and Rick had a one night stand during Monica and Alan's marriage and Monica soon learned that she was pregnant. Monica then gave birth to son Alan "A.J." James Quartermaine Jr. A.J.'s paternity was in question but he was later revealed to be Alan's son. Monica and Alan's marriage was trouble for quite a while after this, Alan had an affair with Susan Moore who became pregnant by Alan and gave birth to son Jason Moore. Alan jumped around between Monica and Susan. Susan was later ied and Alan got custody of Jason but Monica wouldn't allow Jason in the house with A.J. Monica's heart later soften towards Jason and she adopted Jason. Monica and Alan's marriage ended in divorced after Monica had some affairs and her keeping secrets when Dawn returned to town. Alan married Lucille "Lucy" Coe. Alan and Lucy marriage didn't last long and he soon returned to Monica. Alan and Monica remarried but they had their hands with teenage A.J. and Jason who had returned from boarding school. A.J. was a trouble dealing with alcohol addiction while Jason was an honor student. In, 1994, Monica was diagnosed with breast cancer, while in treatment Monica met Paige Bowen who was also suffering from breast cancer. Monica befriend Paige and her daughter Emily Bowen. After Paige's death, Alan and Monica adopted Emily. Alan and Monica were left devastated when Jason was in a serious car accident which left Jason with amnesia and brain damage. It was later revealed that A.J. had driven drunk and caused that accident. Jason pulled away from the family and renamed himself Jason Morgan. Monica had her hands full with A.J.'s alcoholism and Emily's drug addiction. Monica became a grandmother when Carolin "Carly" Benson gave birth to her son Michael Morgan. Carly told everyone that Michael was Jason was his father but when he was in fact A.J.'s son. Carly and Jason lied because A.J. threaten to take Michael away from Carly and Jason wasn't going to stand for that. The truth came out a year later, Carly and A.J. got married. But the marriage didn't last and Carly left taking Michael with her. Monica stood by Emily as she went through breast cancer. Monica was heart broken when Lila, Alan's mother died in 2004, A.J. died in 2005 and Alan and Emily died in 2007. With the all lost Monica turn to alcohol. Also during 2007, Jason welcomed a son Jacob "Jake" Martin Spencer with Elizabeth Webber (Monica's ex-husband Jeff's daughter). Jason and Elizabeth kept Jake's paternity a secret in order to protect Jake from Jason's dangerous lifestyle. Jake died in 2011, after being hit by a car. Monica didn't find out Jake's true paternity until some time after Jake's death. In 2012, Monica became close to Jason again after learning the truth about Jake. Jason's wife Samantha "Sam" McCall was expecting. In June 2012, Sam welcomed as son but thanks to Heather it was believed that Sam's son died shortly after birth. A few months later, Jason and Sam got the child back and he was named Daniel "Danny" Edward Morgan. Shortly after Danny was returned, Jason died after being shot by Cesar Faison and was pushed into the harbor, leaving no body to be found. Just after Jason's death, it was revealed that A.J. haven't died 2005 and that Monica had faked his death. In 2014, A.J. died for real after being shot by Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. Late that year it was revealed that Jason didn't died after being shot by was being held by Helena Cassadine. Jason revealed to town but was hit by a car and left with amnesia once again and with a new face so no one know who he is. After A.J.'s death Michael returned to the Quartermaine family in moved in with Monica and the rest of the family. Monica also started dating David Walters a judge. In 2015, it was revealed that Monica's grandson Jake was in fact still alive and was held by Helena. Jake was returned to Elizabeth and Monica meet her grandson for the first time knowing that he was in fact her grandson. Bard, Monica Bard, Monica Bard, Monica Bard, Monica Bard, Monica